KATEKYO
by Ichan Tetsuhiro
Summary: Deidara si cowok pemalas dan manja yang tidak pernah mau pergi kesekolah, akhirnya harus menghadapi guru les privatnya yang tanpa ekspresi, akan jadi bagaimanakah hubungan mereka? dengan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang?
1. Chapter 1

"**KATEKYO"**

**.**

**.**

Declaimer :

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

SasoDei, Slight ItaDei, Dan masih banyak lagi ^^v

Rated :

M

WARNING :

Typos/Misstypos bertebaran dimana mana, alur gak jelas, OOC, OC, Boys x Boys, bahasa acak acakan, dan masih banyak lagi ^^v

Summary :

Deidara si cowok pintar tapi memiliki kebiasaan malas pergi kesekolah akhirnya harus dibrerikan guru privat oleh ibunya, siapakah guru privatnya itu ?

.

.

.

Part 1

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari ini, sangat cocok sekali untuk melakukan aktifitas dipagi hari seperti berolahraga, sekolah, ataupun bekerja dengan semangat, tetapi tidak dengan pria yang satu ini, dipagi hari yang cerah ini ia hanya bergelut di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang masih setia melilit di tubuhnya.

Ia deidara nama si pria dengan rambut blonde panjangnya tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya, padahal hari ini ia harus pergi kesekolah tetapi ia begitu malas walaupun hanya untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, padahal diluar matahari bersinar dengan semangatnya.

Misa ibu dari pria bernama deidara itu berteriak dari bawah untuk membangunkan anaknya, "deidara... bangun nak! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus? Kau harus pergi kesekolah kan?" tidak ada jawaban dari atas sana, misa pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar deidara, ketika sampai dikamar, yang pertama ia lihat adalah keadaan kamar yang berantakan konsol game beserta DVD berserakan dimana mana, misa hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan sang anak satu2nya tersebut, ia melirik ke arah tempat tidur disana ada seseorang yang sedah asik bergumul dibalik selimbutnya, misa menghampiri ketempat tidur dan ia pun langsung menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh orang itu, seketika orang yang bernama deidara itupun langsung merengek "aaahhh ibu... sebentar lagi bu!" misa hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan dengan sabar ia pun berkata "jangan beralasan, cepat bangun, hari ini tidak ada alasan lagi kau tidak mau pergi kesekolah!" ya, deidara memang memiliki kebiasaan buruk, ia tidak pernah mau pergi kesekolah, ia terlalu malas untuk keluar dari rumah alasannya karena "ia benci matahari" entah apa maksudnya atau mungkin itu hanyalah alasannya saja sehingga dengan itu ia tidak perlu pergi kesekolah. Padahal saat ini ia tengah duduk dikelas 3 SMA disalah satu sekolah yang cukup terkenal,dan saat ini seharusnya ia sedang sibuk sibuknya belajar karena sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Tetapi walaupun begitu deidara adalah orang yang sangat pintar, disekolah ia sering menduduki peringkat pertama, entahlah walaupun ia sangat pemalas tetapi ia selalu berada diperingkat teratas dikelasnya. Deidara membuka sedikit matanya dan melirik sang ibu yang tengah memelototkan matanya kearahnya, "bu... sepertinya aku sedikit pusing" dan dimulailah tactic sipirang, "kalau kau pusing ibu bisa membelikanmu obat diapotik diujung jalan, sekarang kau bangun dan mandi dulu lalu sarapan setelah itu baru Kau minum obat, cepat sana lihat sudah jam berapa ini!" setelah bicara begitu misa angkat kaki daari kamar putranya dan menuju ke apotik yang ada diujung jalan komplek rumahnya, sedangkan deidara ia hanya memonyongkan bibirnya smbil bergumam "huh, menyebalkan, un!" ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Misa sudah kembali dari apotik, saat ia menuju keruang makan ia sma sekali tak menemukan sesosok pria blonde disana, "apa dia sudah berangkat kesekolah ya? Tadi ia bilang kepalanya sedikit pusing, haahh yasudahlah" ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil cucian dikamar deidara, ketika sampai disana ia dikejutkan dengan sesosok pria dengan rambut panjang blonde yang sedang asik main game disana, "Deidara! Kenapa kau masih disini? Ibu pikir kau sudh berngkat kesekolah!" "aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku kepalaku pusing bu!" jawab deidara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari game yang sedang dimainkannya, "kalau kau pusing kenapa kau malah main game? Cepat minum obat sana!" tampaknya misa sudah menyerah dengan kelakuan anak satu2nya tersebut, "tapi aku tidak mau sekolah bu! Kepalaku pusing apalagi kalau sampai terkena sinar matahari bisa2 aku pingsan diitengah jalan, un!" deidara bicara dengan nada melasnya saat ini ia sudah selesai main game dn mulai merengek pada ibunya agar ia tidak perlu pergi kesekolah, "baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja, ibu menyerah!" deidara menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya, "bu aku saayang ibu" ia berkata sambil memeluk ibunya" misa hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berkata "iya ibu tau, kau ini memang paling bisa merayu ibu ya!" misa mengusap2 kepala pirang milik putranya, "hehehe" deidara hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Setelah selesai dengan putranya, misa kembali pada aktifitasnya dirumah sebelum ia pergi untuk bekerja, "haaahh... kalau begini terus bagaimana jadinya ya? Sepintar apapun deidara kalau tidak ada pelajaran yang masuk ia pasti tidak akan lulus, padahal sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan... kalau ia tidak mau sekolah terus bagaimana dengan masa depannya nanti?" misa tampak berfikir sesaat setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, "hmmm... mungkin aku harus memberikannya seorang guru les privat, kalau ia tidak mau pergi kesekolah setidaknya ia bisa belajar dirumah,hmm... iya benar kurasa itu yang terbaik untuknya sekarang!" misa telah memutuskan untuk menyewa seorang guru les privat untuknya.

Deidara keluar kamar dan turun kebawah untuk mengambil sedikit cemilan untuknya menghabiskan waktu seharian didalam kamar bermain game atau hanya untuk menonton anime , saat menuju dapur deidara berpapasan dengan sang ibu yang sedang bersiap2 untuk berngkat kerja "Bu sudah mau berangkat ya, un?", misa menyunggingkan senyumnya pada putranya tersebut "iya, ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu kalau kau masih lapar kau bisa beli keminimarket disana kan!" "hn, baiklah, un!" jawab deidara, "oh iya hari ini akan ada seseorang yang datang jadi sebelum ibu pulang kau temani dia dulu, bisa kan?" tanya sang ibu, "hn, baiklah, un" "yasudah ibu harus pergi dulu, baik baik dirumah ya deidara!" ia mengelus rambut deidara sebelum akhirnya ia pergi untuk melakukan aktifitasnya diluar. Dirumah deidara memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang ibu, ayahnya sudah meninggal saat deidara berusia 5th, ia meninggal karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya, saat itu keadaaan sulit menghampiri mereka karena mereka hanya berdua ditempat ini, tetapi dari waktu kewaktu mereka akhirnya mampu menjalani kehidupan mereka berdua, saat ini misa tengah bekerja disebuah perusahaan kosmetik terkenal dikonoha, dengan upahnya tersebutlah ia mampu menghidupi keluarga kecilnya walaupun ia hanya sendiri berjuang untuk keluarganya, ia sangat sayang pada putra satu2nya tersebut, saat usia 5th putranya sudah harus kehilangn sosok seorang ayah untuknya, mungkin karena itulah ia sangat memanjakan putranya, dan karena itu pula deidara berubah menjadi seorang yang manja dan pemalas, tetapi dengan kepintaran yang dimiliki putranya tersebut ia tidak pernah memusingkan sifat manja dan malas putranya tersebut.

Deidara sedang menonton tv, ketika tiba2 terdengar bunyi bel tanda ada tamu yang datang.

_Ting tong_

_Ting tong_

Deidara melirik sebentar kearah pintu lalu beranjak dari depan tv,"iya iya sebentar!", setelah sampai didepan pintu deidara pun membuka pintu, didepan pintu sana terlihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu, sosok pria bertubuh mungil tingginya mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengannya dan oh ia memiliki rambut yang sangat mencolok sama dengannya hanya saja ia meiliki rambut berwarna merah, _"siapa ya, un? Sepertinya aku belum pernah lihat orang ini sebelumnya, un!" _pikirnya dalam hati, orang itupun berbalik, dan tampaklah wajahnya dengan ekspressi datarnya, _"waaah apa dia anak SMP,un ?" _jelas saja deidara berpikir begitu, sosok didepannya itu memiliki wajah dan perawakan seperti bocah SMP, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, ditambah wajahnya yang ehm-imut-ehm #plak xD, "ah, maaf kau ini siapa ya, un?" deidara bertanya pada seseorang yang ada didepannya, "apa kau yang bernama deidara?" tanya balik orang tersebut "iya, aku deidra, daan kau ini siapa, un?" tanya deidara ia agak kesal karena saat ia bertanya bukannya dijawab malah balik tanya, "aku sasori, guru les privat", deidara terdiam sesaat, _"guru les privat? Memang siapa yang menyewa guru les privat, un?" _pikir deidara dalam hati, "tadi pagi aku menerima telepon dari ny. Misa ia memintaku untuk menjadi guru les privat putranya yang bernama deidara!" sambung sasori dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

"eehh? Apa kau bilang? Kau akan menjadi guru les privat...ku?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

5 jam #plakk Xd

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" deidara memelototkan matanya sambil teriak lebay. Sedangkan sasori hanya melihat kelakuan abstrak orang yang ada didepannya itu dengan ekspressi datarnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Bagaimana kah kelanjutannya? Tunggu di next chapter... xD

Makasih ya buat yang mau baca, sebenernya aku ini author yang gak baru2 amat dulu aku sempet publish beberapa fic, tapi akun FF ku yang dulu aku lupa password'y... ^^a

Jadilah aku muncul kembali dengan wajah baru, tentunya dengan fic2 yang sama (YAOI), HEHEHE

Baiklah bagi yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya silahkan tunggu di next chapter ya!

Akhir kata...

REVIEW PLEEEAASSEEE! m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

"**KATEKYO"**

**.**

**.**

Declaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:

SasoDei, slight ItaDei, and many more

Rated:

M

WARNING:

Typos/Misstypos dimana mana, OOC, OC, AU, alur gx jelas, bahasa acak acakan, Boys x Boys, LEMONnya belum muncul, dan masih banyak lagi ^^v

Summary:

Deidara si cwok manja nan malas yang tidak pernah mau pergi kesekolah akhirnya harus berhadapan dengan guru les privatnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka? Dengan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang?

.

.

.

Part 2

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Teriak deidara lebay, sasori yang ada dihadapannya hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan super datarnya tanpa eksprersi, "apa kau bilang? Aku salah dengar kan?" tanya deidara masih melototkan matanya "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya sasori lagi2 justru cuek dan tanpa melirik lagi kearah deidara sasori langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam rumah (cakep2 songong nih bang saos #plakk xD), "hoi... kau dengar aku kan? Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku, apa kau ini tak punya sopan santun, un?" deidara mengikuti sasori masuk kedalam rumah sambil terus nyerocos tanpa henti, sasori berhenti diruang tv ia terdiam disana tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, deidara berdiri dihapannya "baiklah sekarang tolong kau jelaskan maksud kedatangan mu kemari dengan jelas, un" pinta deidara, sasori melirik deidara sekilas dan mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatngannya pada pria blonde cerewet dihadapannya.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit sasori menjelaskan, akhirnya deidara mengerti "jadi kau adalah guru les privatku, un? Tapi kenapa ibu harus memanggil jasa guru les privat, un?" tanya deidara "mungkin karena nilaimu kurang" jawab sasori karena merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukkan padanya "jangan salah, biar begini, disekolah aku ini adalah anak berprestasi, un!" jelasnya bangga, "heh, oh ya?" terdengar dari nada bicaranya tampaknya sasori tengah mengejek deidara bahkan ia sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "kau mengejekku, un? Tidak percaya? Baik tunggu saampai ibuku pulang ia pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu, un!".

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, deidara tengah duduk terdiam didepan tv, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa, orang yang ada dihadapannya pun hanya duduk diam tanpa bersuara, mau memulai pembicaraan tapi tidk tahu harus bicara apa, akhirnya deidara memutuskan untuk menanyakan latar belakang sasori, "ngomong2 kau sekolah dimana, un?" tanya deidara

"_kalau dilihat dari penampilannya kurasa dia SMP... tidak, tidak mungkin ia masih SMP hmmm... kalau begitu mungkin SMA mungkin sama denganku, un" _Tebaknya dalam hati, "apa maksudmu sekolah?" tanya sasori, lagilagi bukannya dijawab malah tanya balik pikirnya dalam hati "ya maksudku sekarang kau sekolah dimana? SMP? SMA?" "apa aku terlihat seperti anak sekolah?" tanya sasori (lagi) "kupikir begitu, un" tentu saja siapapun yang melihat wajahmu mereka pasti akan langsung menebak kalau kau ini anak sekolah pikir deidara dalam hati (lagi!) "kau pikir pria dengan usia 36 tahun itu masih sekolah?" "hee?" deidara terdiam sejenak

1%

10%

20%

50%

70%

85%

90%

100%

(busedh lola bener tuh sibanci mikirnya #plakk XD #ditimpuk bakiak sama deidara FC)

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Lagi2 deidara teriak lebay, reflek sasori pun menutup telinganya "apa kau tidak bisa tidak teriak?" tanyanya dengan nada datarnya, "t...tt...ttapi... apa aku tidak salah dengar, tadi kau bilang berapa usiamu, un?" tanya deidara sedikit terbata "36" jawab sasori singkat "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" lagi2 dia teriak lebay, "t..t..tidak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda kan? Kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti anak SMA, sekarang kau bilang usiamu 36 tahun, un? Kau pikir aku percaya?" tuturnnya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, "hn, terserah" sasori beranjak dari depan tv menuju dapur tanpa menghiraukan orang dihadapannya yang tengah menganga (awas laler masuk XD), "TU..TUNGGU,un!" "hei dimana toilet?" bukannya menanggapi panggilan deidara sasori justru malah menanyakan toilet (siabang saos ini seneng banget cuekin ayangnya #plakk XD), "kubilang tuggu,un! Jangan seenaknya kau, ini rumahku, apa kau ini benar2 tidak punya sopan santun,un?" sasori sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dengan nada datar dan wajah yang datar pula ia akhirnya menanggapi "apa?" deidara menghampiri sasori dan berdiri tepat didepannya "aku masih belum percaya dengan perkataan mu barusan, dan aku tidak bisa terima kalau usiamu 36 tahun, un! Lihatlah wajahmu kau bahkan terlihat lebih muda dariku bagaimana bisa usiamu sudah setua itu, un" sasori sedikit merasa tidak suka dengan penuturan deidara "kenapa kau tidak cek saja CV ku?" saran sasori barusan tidak buruk juga tidak ada salahnya dicek "dimana toilet?" sasori bertanya untuk yang ke2 kalinya "eh? Oh itu di sebelah sana, un" deidara menunjuk kearah sudut ruangan, setelah diberitahu deidara sasori pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet, sedangkan deidara menuju ke ruang tv dimana ada CV sasori tergeletak disana, deidara meneliti satu persatu CV tersebut lembar demi lembar ia buka, disana ia menemukan beberapa hal yang luar biasa "waahh tidak kusangka pendidikannya tinggi juga, sepertinya dia lebih pintar dariku, un" deidara mengagumi tiap lembar dari CV milik sasori, dan sampailah ia pada satu lembar yang ternya itu adalah biodata pribadi sasori

NAME : Akasuna No Sasori

BORN : SUNA, XX-XX-XXXX

AGE : 36 Years old

XXXX : XXXXXXXX

XXXX : XXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara memicingkan matanya kearah tulisan 'AGE' diform tersebut, ia baca baik2 dan "heeee... ternya usianya memang 36 tahun, un!" akhirnya ia percaya setelah ia melihat sendiri dari data pribadinya, deidara sedikit terkejut saat ia tidak sengaja membaca salah satu data dikertas itu yang tertulis "MARRIED", ternyata sasori sudah menikah "kupikir dia masih single, un" entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa saat ia tahu bahwa sasori telah menikah, "apa apaan aku ini, heh lagi pula siapa peduli! Orang dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi begitu!" ia pun menutup kembali CV yang ia baca dan merapihkannya, setelah ia selesai ternyata sasori sudah kembali dari toilet dan tengan berdiri dibelakangnya, saat deidara berbalik "UWAAAAAAAA!" spontan sasori kembali menutup telinganya "apa kau tidak bisa tidak teriak sekali saja?" sasori langsung berbalik dan duduk di sofa depan tv, "siapa yang tidak akan teriak saat tiba2 melihat wajah menyeramkan tanpa ekspresi begitu, un! Untung saja aku tidak sampai pingsan" gumamnya sambil melirik jutek kearah sasori.

"kapan ibumu pulang?" tanya sasori tiba2 "mungkin sebentar lagi, un! Harusnya sekarang ia sudah pulang" saat deidara akan ikut bergabung dengan sasori untuk duduk disofa tiba2 terdengar suara derit pintu yang artinya hanya satu "itu pasti ibu!" deidara langsung menghampiri kearah pintu dengan sedikit berlari, ternyata memang benar disana terlihaat misa sedang membuka sepatu "okaeri, kaa san!" sambut deidara pada ibunya, misa pun tersenyum lembut "tadaima, dei chan!" balasnya, "huuuh ibu ini, sudah kubilang berkali kali berhentilah memanggilku dei chan,un!" deidara sedikit merengut, tapi bukanlah seorang ibu namanya jika tidak bisa meluluhkan hati anaknya dengan senyuman tulusnya, "haha, itu kan panggilan sayang ibu untuk mu deidara!" misa mengelus rambut pirang deidara dengan lembut, "yaaah kalau ibu yang bilang tidak apa2 lah! Hehe" cengir deidara, misa pun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya, "oh ya bu, tadi ada seseorang yang datang, ia bilang dia adalah guru les privat" belum sempat misa menjawab sudah terdengar sapaan seseorang dari belakang deidara "okaeri, misa san!" misa menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok pria bersurai merah yang menyapanya "oh kau sudah disini sasori kun!" misa tampak senang dengan kedatangan sasori dan langsung menghampirinya, sasori pun langsung menjabat tangan misa, entah kenapa deidara merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat mereka berdua, pasalnya sedari tadi sasori bersama deidara ia sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya sedikitpun yang ada hanyalah ekspresi datarnya, tetapi kenapa saat dihadapan ibunya sasori justru menjadi sangat lembut dan ia TERSENYUM!

"_huh, apa apaan wajah itu, tadi_ _ia begitu menyebalkan dengan wajah super datarnya, kenapa sekarang ia berubah menjadi sosok yang lembut, un?" _cerocosnya dalam hati.

"Deidara kau sudah berkenalan dengannya kan?" tanya misa, "hn, sudah" deidara masih sedikit jengkel dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, "baiklah, kalau begitu biar kuperkenalkan sekali lagi, sasori ini adalah putraku deidara, deidara ini adalah sasori mulai besok ia akan menjadi guru les privatmu, kau mengerti kan?" jelas misa, "tunggu bu, aku masih sedikit bingung kenapa aku diberikan guru privat, un?" tanya deidara "hmm.. begini jadi seperti yang sudah kau ketahui saat ini kau sudah kelas 3 SMA dan sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, sedangkan selama ini kau selalu saja beralasan untuk tidak masuk sekolah, walaupun dikelas prestasimu bagus jika kau terus seperti ini ibu khawatir dengan masa depanmu nak, sepintar apapun dirimu jika seperti ini apa kau bisa menghadapi ujian kelulusan?" deidara tampak tengah memikirkan perkataan ibunya "maka dari itulah aku berfikir untuk memberikanmu seorang guru les privat, jika kau tidak suka keluar rumah setidaknya kau masih bisa belajar didalam rumah, benarkan?" setelah dicerna baik2 akhirnya deidara pun menyetujui saran sang ibu, ia setuju untuk belajar dirumah bersama guru les privat, walaupun ia orang yang sangat menyebalkan. "baiklah aku setuju, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" deidara membungkukkan badannya kearah sasori "hn" hanya itu balasannya, lagi2 ia dibuat kesal olehnya, "uggh benar2 menyebalkan, un!"

Seperti apa kelanjutannya? Apakah mereka bisa akur satu sama lain? Temukan jawabannya di next chapter XD

TO BE CONTINUED

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

"**KATEKYO"**

**.**

**.**

DECLAIMER:

Masashi Kishimoto

PAIRING:

SasoDei, slight ItaDei

RATED:

M

WARNING:

Typos/misstypos bertebaran, OOC, OC, AU, bahasa acak acakan, Boys x Boys, LEMON belum muncul, dan masih banyak lagi

SUMMARY:

Deidara si cowok malas nan manja yang tidak pernah mau pergi ke sekolah, akhirnya harus berhadapan dengan guru les privatnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, bagaimanakah hubungan mereka? Dengan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang?

.

.

.

Part 3

Seperti pagi hari yang biasanya, walaupun pagi ini begitu cerah tetapi cwok blonde satu ini sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia masih saja bergumul dibalik selimutnya, sang ibu misa sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan putranya tersebut.

Misa melihat kearah jam dan ternyata waktu sudah menunjukka pukul 7:30 pagi, saat ini misa tengah menyiapkan sarapan, "deidara sudah bangun belum yah?" ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan putranya apakah ia sudah bangun atau belum, saat pintu itu terbuka ternyata putranya masih meringkuk dibalik selimut, misa menghela nafasnya "mau sampai kapan anak ini tidur!" misa pun mendekati tempat tidur dan menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi putranya tersebut, saat terbuka tiba2 deidara memeluk sang ibu dengan manjanya, misa hampir saja melompat karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan putranya tersebut,"AHH! Deidara apa yang kau lakukan?" bukannya menjawab deidara justru malah semakin memeluk ibunya erat, "hei, ayo bangun ini sudah siang, sebentar lagi sasori sensei akan datang, mulai hari ini kau akan belajar bersamanya dirumah kan? Nah ayo bangun jangan malas malasan terus!" perlahan misa melepaskan pelukan putranya yang manja tersebut, "nngghh... aku masih ngantuk bu" kilah deidara manja, "makanya sudah ibu bilang kan jangan main game sampai larut malam" deidara akhirnya bangun dan mulai mengucek ngucek matanya agar pandangannya tidak terlalu kabur "tapi aku tidak main game sampai sampai pagi, un" lanjutnya sambil berlari menuju toilet karena ia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakannya pasti akan membuat dirinya diceramahi oleh ibunya, "apa? Deidara kau ini..." misa tidak sempat melayangkan cermah paginya pada deidara karena deidara sudah keburu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar deidara tengah memakai pakaiannya "hari ini orang menyebalkan itu akan datang lagi, un! Semoga saja hari ini tidak semenyebalkan kemarin, un!", setelah selesai merapihkan diri, deidara pun turun kelantai bawah, disana ibunya sudah menunggu dimeja makan, sebelum ia duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan deidara terlebih dahulu menghampiri ibunya dan mengecup kening sang ibu sebagai sebuah sapaan selamat pagi "ohayo, un" dan misa membalasnya dengan sebuah belaian lembut dikepala deidara sambil tersenyum "ohayo, deichan" kali ini deidara tidak marah saat ibunya menyapa ia dengan nama 'deichan', deidara pun duduk disebelah ibunya, dan mereka mulai sarapan.

Pukul 08:30 pagi misa sudah bersiap2 untuk berangkat kerja, sesaat sebelum ia berangkat tiba2 bel berbunyi

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

"Deidara tolong bukakan pintunya, nak!" pinta misa pada putranya, deidara yang sedang asik nonton tv pun akhirnya beranjak dari depan tv dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedepan pintu, saat pintu dibuka ternyata yang datang adalah sang sensei "heh, sudah datang, un"

"ohayo" sapa sasori singkat "ohayo, silahkan masuk, un" balas deidara, "bu, sasori sensei sudah datang, un" misa yang sudah siap untuk berangkat kerja terlebih dahulu menyapa isa sasori "ohayo sasori kun" sapa misa lengkap dengan senyum manisnya, lagi2 entah kenapa deidara merasa jengkel melihatnya, "ohayo misa san" balas sasori,

"_cih, tadi saat aku menyapanya ia hanya balas menyapa singkat tanpa menyebut namaku, kenapa saat ibuku yang menyapa ia justru membalas lengkap dengan namanya? Menyebalkan, un!"_ rutuk deidara dalam hati, _"heeh... tunggu kenapa aku harus sebal Cuma karena ini un?" _

Terlihat misa sedang berbincang bincang dengan sasori, setelah perbincangan singkat mereka misa akhirnya pamit untuk pergi bekerja "nah deidara ibu pergi dulu ya... kau baik2 dirumah jangan buat masalah, dan berteman baiklah dengan sensei mu, kau mengerti?" deidara melirik sekilas pada sasori "ya, akan ku usahakan, un" jawabnya "jangan hanya usahakan, tapi harus ok!" jelas misa, ia mengusap rambut putranya sebelum akhirnya ia pun berangkat kerja.

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu diikuti oleh sasori dibelakangnya, "kau mau minum apa, un?" tanyanya pada sasori "apa saja" jawabnya singkat "kalau kau jawab apa saja nanti ku beri minum air selokan bagaimana, un?" sasori hanya diam tidak memberi respon pada lelucon yang dibuat deidara, dan itu membuat deidara sedikit jengkel

"_heh, menyebalkan... kalau aku benar2 memberimu air menjijikan begitu apa kau masih bisa bersikap seperti itu, un!" _omelnya dalam hati

Setelah selesai mengomel ia pun membuatkan minuman untuk sang sensei, tentu saja ia tidak menyuguhkan minumasn menjijikan seperti yang ia katakan brusan, ia membuatkan segelas air putih SAJA, deidara meletakkan air itu diatas meja, sasori melihat isi gelas itu dengan pandangan –you- got -to be -kidding- me-, "kenapa? Kau tidak suka air putih, un?" tanya deidara saat ia melihat sasori terus memandang gelas itu dengan pandangan tidak suka, "apa kau tidak bisa memberiku sedikit warna?" pinta sasori "tidak usah banyak protes, minum saja apa yang ada, un!" jawab deidara agak kesal, kenyataanya deidara memang terlalu malas untuk membuat minuman yang agak berwarna seperti jus atau yang lainnya, jadilah ia hanya menuangkan air putih yang memang sudah tersedia didalam kulkas.

"baiklah Kita mulai saja" dan merekapun memulai kegiatan belajar mereka, saat itu deidara sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun, sasori memang orang yang datar dan tidak banyak bicara, tetapi nyatanya gaya mengajarnya justru sangat mudah dimengerti oleh deidara, begitupun sasori ia sama sekali tidak merasa kesulitan saat menerangkan pelajaran pada deidara karena pada dasarnya deidara memang pintar dan mudah mengerti dengan baik, "kita istirahat sebentar" tutur sasori "haaahhh... baiklah kalau begitu aku mau ke toilet dulu, un! Oh ya kau lapar tidak?" tanya deidara, "kalaupun aku bilang lapar,memangnya apa yang bisa kau buat? Nasi putih saja kah?" ejek sasori, "gggrr... tentu saja aku akan beli ke luar, un!" kilah deidara, yah sebenarnya ia juga agak malas untuk pergi keluar, seperti yang ia katakan ia benci matahari, "ngh... tapi mungkin didapur ada makanan, baiklah akan ku lihat dulu siapa tahu ada, un" lanjutnya, sasori hanya melihat deidara melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dengan tatapan datarnya.

Setelah selesai dari toilet, seperti yang ia katakan iia pun memeriksa keadaan dapur untuk mencari makanan disana, tapi nyatanya disana hanya ada bahan makanan mentah tentunya harus melalui tahapan memasak terlebih dahulu, dan deidara tentunya ia terlalu malas untuk memasak, sasori memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan deidara di dapur karena ia merasa deidara terlalu lama disana, ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya (cciiieeee XD), dan ternyata sasori melihat deidara tengah mematung didepan kulkas tanpa melakukan apapun, ia lalu mendekatinya dan melihat sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, "hooo... kau tidak bisa memasak?" tiba2 sasori berkata tepat ditelinga deidara, dan karfena hal itu deidara hampir saja berteriak lagi seperti sebelumnya "hiiii... apa yang kau lakukan, un? Jangan tiba2 bicara tepat didepan telingaku begitu, un!" sasori hanya meliriknya dari ekor mata, saat ini ia tengah meneliti isi kulkas yang ada dihadapannya yaaah sebenarnya ada di hadapan deidara dan sasori ada di belakangnya dan kepalanya sedikit ia condongkan untuk melihat keadaan isi kulkas, dan hal itu sukses membuat deidara merasa tidak nyaman, pasalnya karena posisi mereka terlalu dekat, _"apa ini? Kenapa dia dekat sekali, un!" _tanyanya dalam hati, ia benar2 merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini, "hmm.. kurasa aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu" jelas sasori setela ia meneliti bahan makanan yang tersedia disana, "a..apa? kau mau measak, un?" tanya deidara sedikit terbata, ia masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka bahkan diwajanya terlihat ada semburat merah, dan akhirnya sasori pun menjauh dari deidara, deidarapun akhirnya merasa lega kembali, sasori sedang bersiap2 untuk memasak ia terlihat tengah memakai apron, baru kali ini deidara merasa ingin membantu melakukan sesuatu, "ehmm... euh.. apa ada yang bisa ku... bantu, un?" tanya deidara agak ragu, sasori melirik deidara dan tiba2 menyodorkan sebuah pisau, deidara hanya memandangi pisau itu dengan tatapan –apa-maksudnya-, "potong kentang itu menjadi kecil2" jelas sasori "bisa kan?" sambungnya, "hn... kurasa kalau hanya memotong saja aku bisa, un" jawab deidara, ia pun langsung mengambil kentang yang tergeletak di meja dan mulai mengupas kulitnya, sasori memperhatikan cara kerja deidara dari belakang, ia lihat deidara agak kesulitan saat ia akan memotong kentangnya, lalu sasoripun menghampirinya dan melihat apa yang dilakukan deidara dari dekat, deidara berusaha memotong kentang itu menjadi beberapa bagian tapi ia tidak yakin apa potongannya sudah cukup atau harus lebih kecil lagi, sasori yang ada dibelakangnya mencoba untuk mengajari deidara karena ia tidak pandai menjelaskan dengan kata2 maka ia pun mecoba membantunya dengan mempraktekannya, "eh? Kebetulan, un... ini... apa potongannya sudah cukup, un?" tanya deidara saaat ia melihat sasori ada dibelakangnya, sasori hanya diam dan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya dibelakang deidara dan ia mencoba membantu deidara dengan cara menumpu tangannya dengan tangan deidara yang sedang memegang pisau, saat tangan mereka bersentuhan deidara agak terkejut "EH?!" spontan deidara melihat kebelakang tadinya ia ingin mengomel tapi saat deidara melirik kebelakang mata mereka bertemu, sontak saja wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah, sasori menatap mata deidara dengan intens, wajah mereka sangat dekat jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi saja,

_DAG_

_DIG _

_DUG_

_DAG _

_DIG_

_DUG_

Jantung deidara berdegup kencang saat ia menyadari sesuatu _"walaupun ekspresi wajahnya datar tapi kalau di perhatikan dari dekat wajahnya tampan juga, un... HEE! APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?" _teriaknya dalam hati.

"e..euh.. a..aku" entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali bagi deidara untuk berbicara normal dalam keadaan seperti ini apalagi sasori sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali, "ada sesuatu di pipimu" tiba2 saja sasori menjilat pipinya dan hal itu membuat nya kaget dan spontan ia pun menghindar tetapi karena ia bergerak secara tiba2 akhirnya pisau yang sedang ia pegang tanpa sengaja melukai tangan sasori "WAHH! Tangan mu, un! Ma...maaf a...aku tidak sengaja, un!" sasori menjauhkan dirinya dari deidara ia memperhatikan jarinya yang terluka oleh pisau yang dipegang deidara, "a...aku.. ti...tidak sengaja,un! Tapi kau juga yang salah... tiba2 saja k..kau.." deidara mendengar sasori menghela nafasnya "apa yang harus aku lakukan? Darahnya terus mengalir" deidara tentu merasa bersalah apalagi melihat jari sasori yang berlumuran darah "kalau begitu aku akan ambilkan kotak P3K dulu, un" ketika deidara akan beranjak meninggalkan dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3K "setidaknya kau harus membantuku membersihkan darah ini dulu" pinta sasori, "hee?" deidara malah terdiam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sasori menghampiri deidara dan tiba2 ia menyodorkan jarinya yang penuh darah pada deidara, deidara tambah diam ia tidak mengerti maksudnya apa, ia hanya memperhatikan jari itu dengan tatapan bertanya, sasori yang mengerti dengan tatapan bingung deidara akhirnya mendekatkan jarinya yang terluka ke depan mulut deidara ia tekan jarinya ke bibir deidara, deidra tentunya makin bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan senseinya ini, ia hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun, sasori semakin menekan jarinya hingga masuk kedalam mulut deidara, deidara akhirnya mengerti apa maksudnya ia pernah membaca hal ini disalah satu manga favoritnya, dengan mata tertutup akhirnya ia pun membuka sedikit mulutnya hingga jari sasori masuk setengahnya, sasori menyeringai saat ia melihat deidara tengah menghisap jarinya yang terluka dengan mata tertutup dan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah imutnya, deidara membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang sedang sasori lakukan apakah dalam keadaan seperti ini ia masih tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya? Deidara terkejut saat ia melihat ekspresi sasori yang tidak biasa, ia melihat sasori tengah menyeringai dan entah kenapa deidara justru berfikir bahwa seringaian nya itu 'SEXY', saat menyadarinya wajahnya semakin merah dan ia malah semakin kuat menghisap jari sasori matanya semakin ia tutup dengan erat, "sudah cukup" pinta sasori ia pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam mulut deidara, wajah deidara sudah seperti kepiting rebus entah kenapa apa yang dilakukannya malah membuat ia 'bersemangat' ia tidak berani manatap langsung kemata sasori ia sedikit malu TIDAK bukan hanya sedikit tapi ia sangat malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, tiba2 saja sasori mendekatkan dirinya pada deidara dan membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga deidara

"**kau pintar" **itu lah yang ia katakan pada deidara, "eugh" ia melirik sasori dengan tatapon super galaknya tapi lagi2 ia dibuat bungkam oleh tatapan maut milik sasori, kali ini sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah deidara semakin dekat hingga hampir tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka, sampai tiba2** "apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" **Spontan mereka melihat ke arah suara yang mengganggu mereka

"ITACHI?"

Siapakah itachi? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Apakah setelah kejadian ini akan ada kejadian2 lainnya? Tunggu di next chapter ya... XD

TO BE CONTINUED

Waaahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini... aq nulis cerita ini sambil dengerin lagu2 anime jadi entah lah apa cerita kali ini memuaskan atau tudak... (_ _ )a

Tapi thanks very buanyaaakk buat yang udah menyempatkan waktunya buat baca fic ini, aku akan semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya so REVIEW PLEEEAASSSEEE... (-/\-)


	4. Chapter 4

"**KATEKYO"**

**.**

**.**

DECLAIMER:

Masashi Kishimoto

PAIRING:

SasoDei, slight ItaDei

RATED:

M

WARNING:

Typos/misstypos bertebaran, OOC, OC, AU, bahasa acak acakan, Boys x Boys, LEMON belum muncul, dan masih banyak lagi

SUMMARY:

Deidara si cowok malas nan manja yang tidak pernah mau pergi ke sekolah, akhirnya harus berhadapan dengan guru les privatnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, bagaimanakah hubungan mereka? Dengan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

_Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah deidara semakin dekat hingga hampir tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka, sampai tiba2__** "apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" **__Spontan mereka melihat ke arah suara yang mengganggu mereka_

"_ITACHI?"_

Part 4

Deidara langsung mendorong sasori dan menjauhkan diri darinya, "I..itachi? kenapa kau ada disini? Ada apa, un?" tanya deidara pada itachi yang merupakan tetangganya sekaligus temannya sejak kecil, walaupun usia itachi lebih tua darinya 10 tahun tapi itachilah yang selalu menemaninya bermain sejak dulu, itachi sudah terbiasa keluar masuk rumah deidara karena mereka memang akrab satu sama lain, "aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan mu saja, sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak pernah bertemu, kau juga tidak pernah berkunjung kerumah, kupikir kau sedang sakit makanya aku kesini" jelas itachi, "ah tidak un, aku baik baik saja, hanya saja akhir2 ini aku sedang malas keluar" jawab dedara sambil berlalu meninggalkan sasori dan menuju kearah itachi, "bukankah kau memang selalu malas prgi keluar, heh?" ejek itachi sambil mengacak ngacak rambut pirang deidara, "eugh... ya memang, un! Tapi akhir2 ini aku jadi semakin malas keluar, un!" itachi melirik kearah sasori dan begitupun sasori mereka saling bertatapan, tidak kalian salah kalau kalian berfikir tatapan itu adalah tatapan cinta mereka saling melempar tatapan tidak suka "ooh.. apa karena orang itu?" tanya itachi sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada sasori "eh? Bu...bukan un! Dia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali, un!" jelas deidara sedikit grogi entah kenapa sejak kejadian tadi ia selalu gugup saat melihat langsung kearah sasori, "ngomong2 memangnya siapa dia? Temanmu?" tanya itachi pada deidara dengan nada menyelidik "biar kuperkenalkan, namanya sasori mulai hari ini dia adalah guru les privat ku, un" deidara memperkenalkan sasori pada itachi, yang dilakukan sasori hanya diam ia masih menatap itachi dengan pandangan tidak sukanya "guru les privat? Lalu sekolahmu?" tanya itachi yang sedikit heran dengan penjelasan deidara "ibuku yang menyewanya, mulai hari ini aku tidak perlu pergi kesekolah cukup dengan belajar dirumah seperti ini, un hehe" cengir deidara sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi V ke arah itachi "lalu ujian mu? Ku rasa ujian sekolah tidak mungkin dilakukan dirumah!" "tenang saja saat ujian nanti aku akan ikut paket, un" tiba2 sasori berdehem "ehem", deidara dan itachi menengok kearahnya "oh iya aku lupa, ini itachi temanku, dia tinggal disebelah un!" deidara memperkenalkan itachi pada sasori "hn" hanya itu tanggapan sasori, "apa kalian sudah selesai belajarnya?" tanya itachi "su..." belum sempat deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba2 sasori menyela "belum kami masih harus belajar, jadi kalau kau ingin mengajaknya bermain lebih baik nanti saja kalau kami sudah selesai!" potong sasori dengan nada datarnya, "seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kedatangan ku kesini bukan untuk mengajaknya bermain tapi aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanya" jelas itachi dengan nada tidak suka pada sasori, deidara hanya bisa diam melihat mereka berdua entah kenapa ia merasakan 'BAD FEELING' diantara mereka.

Akhirnya deidara dan sasori kembali pada kegiatan belajar mereka yang sempat tertunda dengan itachi yang sekarang telah bergabung dengan mereka,saat ini mereka sudah pindah lokasi ke kamar deidara, bukannya memperhatikan penjelasan sasori, deidara justru lebih asik mendengarkan penjelasan itachi, sasori yang melihatnya hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan datarnya walaupun begitu sebenarnya didalam hati sasori sangat kesal karena ia merasa diacuhkan, "apa kalian ini sepasang kekasih, eh?" tanya sasori tiba2 yang membuat perhatian deidara dan itachi teralihkan "eh? Apa maksud mu, un?" tanya deidara tidak mengerti dengan maksud sasori "kalian berdua, sikap kalian satu sama lain seperti sepasang kekasih" jelas sasori ia berkata begitu karena dari sudut pandangnya mereka benar2 terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, mereka bahkan duduk sangat dekat berbeda dengan sasori yang duduk jauh di depan mereka, "EEHH? Bu...bukan un! K.. kau ini bicara apa, un?" deidara menjawab dengan sangat gugup , itachi hanya diam tidak membantah atau pun meng'iyakan' pertanyaan sasori, "j...jangan b..bicara sembarangan, un! Itachi itu..."

"dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri" sela itachi, pernyataan itachi itu ternyata sukses membuat deidara mematung ia tidak melanjutkan kata2nya yang sempat terpotong oleh itachi "hooo... adik ya?" sasori bicara dengan sedikkit nada mengejek disana, deidara masih diam seribu bahasa tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, sasori melirik deidara ia melihat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah deidara, tiba2 ponsel itachi berdering

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hallo?... iya... baiklah aku kesana!" setelah selesai menjawab telponnya itachi pamit pada deidara "dei, aku harus pergi dulu, ada pasien emergency yang harus aku tangani segera!" akhirnya deidara tersadar dari lamunannya "eh?.. oh ya,un" dan itachi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa menit lalu sikap deidara menjadi agak aneh, ia lebih pendiam tidak cerewet seperti sebelumnya, sasori pun sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini "ada apa?" tanya sasori "eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya "sejak kepergian pria itu kau jadi pendiam? Apa kau se'kecewa' itu karena ditinggalkan olehnya, eh? Kalian ini benar2 seperti sepasang kekasih saja" deidara kembali diam dan lagi2 sasori melihat raut kekecewaan diwajah deidara "tapi sayang sekali dia bilang ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adiknya" sambung sasori, deidara sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, "kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau diam saja, apa kau kecewa dengan pernyataanya?" deidara semakin diam dan raut kekecewaan semakin jelas diwajahnya "heh... jangan2 kau menyukainya" pernyataan sasori kali ini ditanggapi dengan ekspresi wajah kaget deidara beserta semburat merah dipipinya, sasori sedikit kaget ketika melihat ekspresi deidara yang tiba2 berubah "heh... jadi benar ya?" deidara diam seribu bahasa hanya semburat merah yang terlihat diwajahnya, sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah balkon kamar deidara, ia melihat sekeliling dan tepat disebelah kamar deidara ia melihat sebuah kamar, "hmmm... kamar kalian pun bersebelahan" deidara menghampiri sasori ia berdiri disebelahnya, mereka terdiam sesaat hening tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya "itachi... ia memang sosok kakak yang baik" deidara memulai pembicaraan dan kata2nya barusan membuat perhatian si cowok rambut merah ini teralihkan padanya, "sejak kecil dialah yang selalu menemaniku, saat aku sendiri, saat aku sedih, saat aku membutuhkan seseorang, ia pasti selalu ada untukku" sasori mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan deidara tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun "awalnya aku berfikir ia memang sosok kakak terbaik untukku, tapi... sejak kejadian itu..."

FLASH BACK

Deidara sedang menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama itachi disebuah taman, mereka duduk disebuah bangku taman sambil memakan takoyaki berdua "haaahh... aku benci matahari, itachi ayo kita pulang, kulitku akan meleleh kalau kelamaan berada dibawah terik matahari, un" keluh deidara "haha... saat ini matahari bahkan tertutup awan mana bisa membuat kulitmu meleleh, dasar kau ini beralasan saja" jawab itachi sambil mengacak acak rambut blonde milik deidara, "eeuugghh... tapi aku benar2 ingin pulang perasaan ku tidak enak, ayolah itachi" deidara merengek pada itachi dengan jurus andalannya, "baiklah...baiklah... ayo kita pulang, lagipula ibumu sebentar lagi juga akan pulang" akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman dan pulang, saat diperjalanan deidara tidak henti2nya mengeluhkan sinar matahari yang ia benci sampai2 itachi harus membelikannya ice cream untuk membuatnya diam, sampai tiba2 mereka berpapasan dengan sekelompok pria berpakaian serba hitam disebuah gang, deidara yang saat itu sedang memakan ice cream tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari mereka sehingga jas yang tengah dipakainya terkena ice cream yang sedang ia makan, "AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ANAK BODOH!" pria berjas hitam itu menarik kemeja yang dikenakan deidara, "DEIDARA!" itachi langsung menghampiri deidara "ma.. maaf aku tidak sengaja un" jawab deidara dengan sedikit meringis kesakitan karena pria itu menarik kemejanya sampai ia tercekik, "hentikan!" itachi melepaskan cengkraman tangan pria itu hingga akhirnya deidara pun terlepas "kau tidak apa2 deidara?" tanya itachi khawatir "aku tidak apa2, un" pria berjas hitam itu pun menarik tangan itachi hingga itachi nyaris tersungkur, ketika pria itu akan memukulnya ternyata itachi mampu menghindarinya dan memukul balik pria itu,

_**BRUKK**_

Pria itu terpental sampai menabrak dinding dibelakangya, tapi sayangnya ia tidak sendirian teman2nya yang lain ternyata tidak diam saja, "heh... berani sekali kau bocah!" mereka mulai menyerang itachi tapi itachi mampu menghadapi mereka sendirian, tiba2 pria yang tadi telah tersungkur bangkit kembali dan mencoba memukul itachi dengan sebuah balok, "hyaaa... rasakan ini!" itachi yang sedang kewalahan menghadapi beberapa orang itu pun tidak mampu menghindar, tapi ternyata tiba2 deidara berdiri dihadapannya dan balok itu pun mengenainya dengan sangat keras

_**BUAGHH**_

"DEIDARA!" itachi berteriak sambil berusaha meraih tubuh deidara yang mulai ambruk, ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini sampai akhirnya kemarahan pun meliputinya dan ia menghabisi mereka dengan brutal.

Sampai dirumah sakit setelah beberapa jam kemudian deidara akhirnya siuman, itachi yang saat itu ada disampingnya merasa sangat senang karena deidara akhirnya tersadar "Deidara, bagaimana keadaanmu?" ia bertanya dengan rauh wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam "itachi... aku tidak apa2..un" deidara menjawab dengan nada yang sangat lemah, walaupun ia berkata tidak apa2 nyatanya keadaannya sangatlah lemah, ia mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat., "baka... kau ini benar2..." tiba2 saja itachi memeluknya dengan sangat erat, deidara hanya bisa pasrah saat itachi memeluknya, "hehe... kau ini kenapa itachi? Seperti aku akan mati saja" deidara terkekeh "aku janji aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi, aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku harus kehilanganmu deidara, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" bisik itachi ditelinga deidara, pernyataan itachi membuatnya kaget, ia sedikit terkejut saat itachi mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, "maafkan aku, un" deidara membalas pelukannya dengan erat seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya "tidak... aku yang minta maaf... maafkan aku deidara" mereka berpelukan erat.

END OF FLASH BACK

Sasori menatap wajah deidara dengan serius, ia mendengarkan tiap kata yang diucapkan deidara, deidara terdiam sejenak "..."

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamar itachi yang ada disebelah kamar deidara "apa selama ini kau menyimpannya sendirian?" deidara mengalihkan pandangannya pada sasori "hn... karena kupikir itachi pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku... tapi nyatanya, selama ini yang ia lakukan padaku hanya karena ia menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri, hehe... bodohnya aku, un" deidara tersenyum perih, sasori mengerti perasaan deidara ia bahkan tidak tega saat harus melihat senyumnya yang terkesan dipaksakan "lagi pula seharusnya aku tahu kalau ini tidak mungkin, un" lanjut deidara "kenapa?" sasori bertanya tanpa melihat kearah deidara, "itu jelas kan... karena kami berdua laki2, un!" deidara menundukkan wajahnya, sasori menyadari sesuatu ia melirik ke arah deidara ia perhatikan baik2 wajah itu, ia melihat tetesan air mata jatuh dr pipi pria itu, spontan sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah mata indah itu tengah dibanjiri cairan bening, deidara menangis "ja... janngan lihat un!" deidara mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain "ini... memalukan... seorang pria tidak seharusnya menangis, un" sasori menarik wajah deidara ke arahnya dan tiba2 saja sasori menciumnya tepat dibibirnya yang basah terkena air mata "mmmpp..." deidara membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sasori padanya.

Deidara POV

Eehhh? Apa ini? Kenapa sasori menciumku un? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

TO BE CONTINUED

Waaahhh... aq benar2 gx tw harus bilang apa sama fic ku yg ini... akhir2 ini aku lagi stress... jadi maaf ya klo fic ny kurang memuaskan... (T-T)

Dan makasih buat yang udah review... dan gx lupa sama silent reader yang udah bersedia mampir disini... DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU... *bow*

Tunggu chapter berikutnya yaaaaaa... (^o^)/

Akhir kata...

R

E

V

I

E

W

E


	5. Chapter 5

"**KATEKYO"**

**.**

**.**

DECLAIMER:

Masashi Kishimoto

PAIRING:

SasoDei, slight ItaDei

RATED:

M

WARNING:

Typos/misstypos bertebaran, OOC, OC, AU, bahasa eksplisit, Boys x Boys, LIME, dan masih banyak lagi

SUMMARY:

Deidara si cowok malas nan manja yang tidak pernah mau pergi ke sekolah, akhirnya harus berhadapan dengan guru les privatnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, bagaimanakah hubungan mereka? Dengan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

PREVIOUS

_Deidara menundukkan wajahnya, sasori menyadari sesuatu ia melirik ke arah deidara ia perhatikan baik2 wajah itu, ia melihat tetesan air mata jatuh dr pipi pria itu, spontan sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah mata indah itu tengah dibanjiri cairan bening, deidara menangis "ja... janngan lihat un!" deidara mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain "ini... memalukan... seorang pria tidak seharusnya menangis, un" sasori menarik wajah deidara ke arahnya dan tiba2 saja sasori menciumnya tepat dibibirnya yang basah terkena air mata "mmmpp..." deidara membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sasori padanya._

_Deidara POV_

_Eehhh? Apa ini? Kenapa sasori menciumku un? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Part 5

Setelah beberapa detik sasori melepaskan ciumannya, keduanya terdiam tampak semburat merah terlihat di wajah deidara, "ke...kanapa, un?" tanya deidara

Sasori diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia malah berbalik menuju meja tempat mereka belajar tadi dan tengah bersiap2, tampak raut kesal diwajah deidara, ia kesal setelah apa yang dilakukannya setidaknya berilah penjelasan kenapa ia melakukan hal itu padanya, "kenapa?'" tanya deidara lagi dengan nada sedikit berbisik tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh seseorang yang dekat dengannya, sasori menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah seperti biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi, "kenapa kau melakukannya?" lanjut deidara, sasori masih diam tidak berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan deidara, "hehe.. apa kau melakukannya karena kasian padaku,un?" masih dengan suara berbisik dan nada bergetar ia mengatakannya pada sasori, "heh... bodoh sekali" lanjutnya, deidara menundukkan wajahnya "kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku seperti itu, un" setelah selesai merapihkan barang2nya sasori menghampiri deidara ia berdiri dihadapannya, ia perhatikan sosok pria blonde dihadapannya itu dengan mimik datarnya, bocah itu menundukan kepala pirangnya ia bahkan melihat adanya semburat merah yang sampai pada telinganya, "pelajaran sudah selesai, sudah waktunya aku pulang" hanya itu yang dikatakan sasori jauh berbeda dari apa yang diharapkan deidara, ia berharap sasori akan memberikan penjalasan padanya perihal ciuman tadi, "aku sudah membuatkan soal untukmu, kau harus kerjakan malam ini, besok aku akan memeriksa semuanya, kau mengerti?" deidara masih menundukan kepalanya "hn" hanya itu jawabannya, sebelum sasori pergi ia mengelus rambut pirang deidara dengan lembut "sampai bertemu besok!" deidara menegakkan kepalanya kembali belum sempat ia mengatakan apa2 ternyata sasori sudah keluar dari kamarnya, ia berusaha mengejarnya entah apa yang ingin ia katakan padanya yang pasti saat ini ia ingin sekali melihatnya lebih lama, "sasori!" deidara spontan memanggil sasori yang sedang berada di depan pintu keluar, sasori menoleh, deidara melangkahkan kakinya kearah sasori "kau... kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, un!" deidara hanya ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu dikamarnya, "menurutmu?" lagi2 bukannya menjawab sasori justru malah balik bertanya KEBIASAAN!, "kalau aku tau aku tidak perlu repot2 bertanya padamu, un!" deidara menjawab dengan nada sedikit kesal, "hmmm... anggap saja itu hadiah dariku" jawaban ambigu bagi deidara "apa maksudmu? Aku tau... kau melakukannya hanya karena kau kasian padaku kan? Setelah aku menceritakan semuanya padamu, un" sasori hanya menghela nafasnya "terserah kau mengartikannya seperti apa, ok!" jawab sasori ia pun membuka pintu keluar, deidara hanya diam tidak membalas apa2 ia hanya memperhatikan punggung sirambut merah dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. "satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu" sasori tiba2 melanjutkan kata2nya, "tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini, kalau kau menyukainya 'JUST SAY IT', tidak perduli apa tanggapannya yang terpenting kau sudah mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini... dan kau..." sasori menolehkan kepalanya "kau tidak akan terbebani dengan perasaan itu" deidara membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kata demi kata yang dikeluarkan sasori untuknya, "jaa~" sasori melanjutkan langkahnya dan mulai meninggalkan rumah deidara.

=================================KATEKYO==================================

Deidara sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan sasori untuknya, tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus ia terus memikirkan kata2 yang diucapkan sasori padanya

"_apa maksudnya ya, un? Ap dia benar2 merasa kasian padaku? Apa2an dia itu,aku tidak perlu dikasihani olehnya seperti itu, apa lagi sampai men... men..." _tiba2 saja wajahnya jadi merah ketika mengingat ciuman tadi sore, _"te... tetap saja... kenapa harus smpai men... mencium ku un?" _tiba2 saja ia seperti melihat sebuah layar kilas balik kejadian tadi sore saat sasori menciumnya "aaarrrrrggghhhhh!" deidara mengacak2 rambutnya sendiri "kenapa, un?! Kenapa dia sampai melakukannya? Dia kan sudah menikah..." seketika ia teringat "benar juga... dia kan sudah menikah, setidaknya itu yang tertulis di CV, un! Tapi kenapa ia menciumku? Apa ia tidak merasa bersalah pada istrinya ? apalagi aku ini kan laki2!" deidara memejamkan matanya berfikir apa logis jika seorang pria beristri mencium seorang pria? Kalau memang iya lalu apa alasannya? "aaarrgghh... apa peduliku! Itu urusannya, un! Yang lau biarlah berlalu, lagi pula aku yakin semua itu pasti hanya leluconnya saja, un!"

Keesokan harinya sasori datang lagi untuk melakukan pekerjaanya sebagai seorang guru les privat / tutor (mulai hari ini author pke sebutan tutor aje yee... XD #PLAK)

"deidara sasori sensei sudah datang!" misa memanggil putranya untuk turun, deidara yang mendengarnya langsung keluar dari kamarnya, saat sampai dibawah ia langsung berhadapan dengan sasori dan ibunya, ia melihat kearah sasori tampak wajah yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti telah terjadi 'sesuatu' diantara mereka kemarin sangat berbeda dengannya yang tampak sedikit kikuk berhadapan dengan sasori, "o...ohayo un" sapa deidara "ohayo" balas sasori singkat "nah karena sasori kun ehm sasori sensei sudah datang ibu berangkat kerja dulu ya deidara" tampak senyum hangat sang ibu membuyarkan lamunannya, "hn... baiklah hati2 dijalan kaa san!" jawab deidara sambil mengantarkan ibunya kedepan pintu, "belajar yang rajin ya dei chan,perhatikan semua yang dikatakan sasori sensei, mengerti?!" perintah sang ibu dengan nada lembutnya dan tak lupa senyum hangatnya, misa pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasori sedang memeriksa tugas yang ia berikan pada deidara kemarin, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kesalahan disana "bagus, terus seperti ini dan kau tidak akan kesulitan saat ujian" jelas sasori "hn" hanya gumaman yng menjadi jawaban deidara, saat akan melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mereka, tiba2 ponsel deidara berdering

_Tulalit_

_Tulalit_

_Tulalit_

_Tulalit_

(nada dering yang aneh... XD #plak)

"emm... bolehkah, un?" tanya deidara memastikan apa boleh menjawab 'personal call' saat belajar, "hn" anggukan sasori menjawab pertanyaan deidara

Deidara melihat ke layar ponsel disitu tertulis nama ITACHI

"ya, un?" deidara menjawab teleponnya

"dei, apa kau sedang belajar?" tanya itachi dari sebrang sana

"ya, un! Ada apa memangnya?" tanya deidara balik

"ah kalau begitu nanti malam saja"

"nanti malam? Memangnya ada apa, un?" tanya deidara kurang mengerti

"sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kesuatu tempat, tapi aku lupa kalau mulai kemarin kau belajar dirumah, jadi malam ini aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, bagaimana?" tanya itachi

Deidara terlihat senang dengan ajakan itachi "un... baiklah nanti malam kau yang jemput aku kesini ok!" jawab deidara dengan nada riangnya, sasori tampak sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, deidara menutup teleponnya "selesai, un! Maaf membuatmu menunggu" deidara bicara dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat senang plus senyum manisnya, tapi entah kenapa hal itu justu malah membuat sasori sedikit kesal, entahlah apa karena deidara menjawab telepon disaat pelajaran tengah berlangsung atau karena apa yang ia dengar barusan, hanya sasori, author dan tuhan yang tau #Plakk XD

Sasori tengah menjelaskan materi pembelajarannya pada deidara, dan deidara memperhatikannya dengan serius, sampai akhirnya "baiklah kita istirahat dulu" seperti hari kemarin sasori menghentikan kegiatan belajar mereka sesaat untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka,"yasudah kalau begitu aku ambilkan minuman dan makanan ringan dulu, un" deidara melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, saat deidara meninggalkan kamarnya sasori melihat2 isi kamar cwo blonde yang menjadi muridnya tersebut, kemarin ia tidak sempat melakukannya karena banyak peristiwa yang terjadi, ia berjalan ke arah lemari didekat meja belajarnya, ia melihat banyak buku termasuk manga yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung, "heh, sangat 'pelajar' sekali" pikirnya, ia lanjut ke arah rak tv yang ada diruangan itu disitu ada tv dengn ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar dan sebuah DVD lengkap dengan berbagai kased DVD tentunya lebih dominan DVD bertema anime, sasori menarik salah satu DVD anime yang berjudul 'SEITOKAICHOU NI CHUUKOKU' dengan gambar 2 orang pria dengan pose yang agak aneh untuk 2 orang pria "apa ini?" tanya nya dalam hati, tiba2 deidara muncul "ini minuman dan makanan ringannya, un" deidara meletakkan nampan berisi minuman dan makanan ringan itu diatas meja, ia melihat kearah sasori "apa yang sedang kau lakukan, un?" deidara menghampiri sasori, ia melihat sesuatu yang ada ditangan sasori, "hweeeeeeeeeee! i... itu..." sasori menoleh pada deidara "sepertinya kau maniak anime, hmmm... apa sebutannya?... otaku, eh?" tanya sasori pada deidara yang tengah melotot padanya "y...ya kurasa aku memang suka anime, tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau menyebutku otaku! Itu terlalu menyeramkan, un"

"lalu ini anima apa? Kenapa 2 orang pria ini berpose aneh?" tanya sasori, "emmm... i...itu..eemm"

"_dia pikir berapa usianya? Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau usianya 36 tahun tapi kenapa gay saja tidak tahu, un?" _oceh deidara dalam hati

"sepertinya menarik, aku ingin lihat, bolehkan?" tanya sasori, seketika deidara menjawab "tidak boleh un!" sasori mengernyitkan dahinya "kenapa?" "i...itu... aku yakin kau tidak akan suka, kau kan bukan penyuka anime un, kau pasti tidak akan mengerti" jawaban deidara barusan justru malah membuat sasori semakin penasaran, ia mencari DVD player diSana, dan ia mulai menyalakan DVD player tersebut, "eh... tunggu, un! apa kau serius mau nonton?" tanya deidara ketakutan "tentu saja" jawab sasori singkat sambil memasukkan DVD ke dalam DVD player milik deidara "ta... tapi un..." terlambat sasori sudah menekan tombol 'PLAY' dan layar menampilkan isi DVD tersebut, "_aarrggghh.. bagaimana ini?" _rutuk deidara dalam hati.

Awalnya memang hanyapercakapan biasa antar character, yang semuanya diperankan oleh lakilaki..

"_semoga mati lampu semoga mati lampu semoga mati lampu semoga mati lampu!" _deidara berharap dalam hati

Sasori tampak serius menyimak adegan demi adegan yang ada dilayar tv, sampai pada adegan dimana sang tokoh utama yang bernama 'Kokusai` pergi bersama temannya yang bernama 'Chiga` dan mereka tengah berada disuatu tempat berbentuk lorong disebuah taman disana mereka berbincang,

"_aahh... gawat, un!"_ lagi2 deidara merutuk dalam hati

Tiba2 saja 'Chiga` mencium sang tokoh utama 'Kokusai` tepat dibibir, deidara sedikit melirik sasori ia ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan sasori, tapi ternyata sasori sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa2 alias datar, sasori tetap menonton anime itu dengan ekspresi datarnya,_ "hee... sudah kuduga_, un" deidara sedikit lega dengan ekspresi sasori yang biasa saja,

Mereka masih menonton anime yang berdurasi 30 menit itu dengan sasori yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya, berbeda dengan deidara yang terlihat sangat gelisah, bagaimana tidak adegan ciuman tadi itu baru pembuka saja nyatanya anime itu sebenarnya bergenre 'HARD YAOI` tentu saja deidara terus berharap akan ada keajaiban yang menolongnya menghentikan tayangan anime itu, karena adegan 'pamungkasnya` baru akan terjadi.

Sasori sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun bahkan bersuara pun tidak dan ekspresinya masih sama, sampai pada adegan dimana 'kokusai` dan 'chiga` akan menonton pertandingan yang mereka rekam memang hanyaa adegan biasa dimana kedua tokoh sedang berbincang tapi anehnya 'kokusai` sering blushing saat berbicara dengan 'chiga` dan 'chiga` sering menggoda 'kokusai` dengan cara yang sedikit aneh,sampai akhirnya terlihat adegan dimana 'chiga` lagi2 mencium 'kokusai` tapi kali ini ciuman mereka lebih terlihat bergairah bahkan mereka mulai memainkan lidah mereka,

Deidara tampak pasrah dengan lanjuntannya, karena ia tahu selanjutnya adalah adegan pamungkasnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain, ia tidak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya, _"eugh... ini benar2 memalukan, un"_

Selesai adegan ciuman antar tokoh utama, adegan pun berlanjut kali ini lebih ekstrim, 'chiga` mulai memainkan batang milik ' kokusai` dan mulailah terlihat adegan yang lebih eksplisit (yang pernah nonton anime ini pasti tau adegannya XD).

Wajah deidara mulai memerah saat terdengar suara desahan dari sang tokoh utama 'kokusai` ketika miliknya terus dimainkan oleh 'chiga`, entah kenapa deidara merasakan hawa panas sampai2 keringat mengalir dipelipisnya padahal saat itu AC masih menyala dengan indahnya(?), deidara lagi2 melirik sasori dan lagi sasori masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya hanya saja kali ini ia sedikit menggigit ujung jempolnya, deidara melihat kearah tv dan disana sedang terlihat adegan yang semakin memanas antara kedua pria tersebut,

Wajahnya semakin memerah melihatnya, _"eugh... aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, un, setelah ini apa yang akan dikatakannya ya?" _

Setelah 30 menit yang panjang menurut deidara akhirnya anime itupun selesai, "emm... itu...sudah selesai, un?" deidara memberitahukan pada sasori yang terlihat seperti tengah berpikir,

"jadi ini yang namanya gay, eh?" tiba2 sasori bertanya, "eh? Euh... y...ya... begitulah... un"jawab deidara agak ragu, sasori tampak terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah meja, "ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya"

WHAT THE F*CK? Bagaimana mungkin bisa fokus belajar setelah melihat adegan seperti itu? Are you kidding me? Teriak deidara dalam hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri sasori untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda, deidara duduk disebelah sasori, ia mulai membuka buku pelajarannya, tapi sasori malah menghentikan aktifitas tangannya, "hm? ada apa, un?" tanya deidara tidak mengerti, sasori sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya dan berkata "bagaimana mungkin kau bisa fokus belajar dengan keadaan seperti itu?" jawab sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah 'sesuatu` yang menegang diantara selangkangannya, deidara mengikuti arah telunjuk sasori

"..."

"..."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Hai hai reader semua... (^_^)/

sowry updatenya agak lama soalnya akhir2 ini author lagi keranjingan main game ampe lupa update... hweheh gomena minna san... (-/\-)

oh ya di chapter kali ini author sedikit masukin cerita "SEITOKAICHO NI CHUUKOKU", itu adalah salah satu anime yaoi favorite author, hehehe

lemon SasoDei nya mungkin bakalan muncul chapter depan, so yg penge lemon ditunggu aja ya.

Akhir kata...

R

R

V

I

E

W

(-/\-)


	6. Chapter 6

**KAT****EKYO**

.

.

DECLAIMER:

Masashi Kishimoto

PAIRING:

SasoDei, slight ItaDei

RATED:

M

WARNING:

Typos/misstypos bertebaran, OOC, OC, AU, bahasa acak acakan, Mature, Boys x Boys, dan masih banyak lagi

SUMMARY:

Deidara si cowok malas nan manja yang tidak pernah mau pergi ke sekolah, akhirnya harus berhadapan dengan guru les privatnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, bagaimanakah hubungan mereka? Dengan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang?

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Hai hai reader semua, maaf ni update nya lama soalnya saya lagi sibuk diduta yaah beginilah kalau jadi seorang pegawai tiap hari disibukkan sama pekerjaan yang gx da abisnya, #dilempar ulekan, oke oke cukup curhatnya sekarang saya mau balas review dulu nih,

**Miss Sinead : "Iya aku emank terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul katekyo, tapi klo cerita tentu saya bikin jauh berbeda soalnya saya juga benci yang namanya plagiat #plakk XD"**

**Kyori SasoDei : "hehehe... status palsu atau bukan silahkan cek sendiri di chapter ini ya, #dijitak"**

**Kujyou SasoDei : "oke oke... saya masih agak ribet soal huruf besar kecil tapi mulai sekarang akan saya perbaiki, thanks buat masukannya ****, soal ItaDei hmmm... kayaknya saya masih butuh pair ini buat lanjutin ceritanya masa harus berenti di tengah jalan, tapi gx bakalan lama kox... XD"**

**BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime : "Hwaaa... belum apa2 udah mupeng, silahkan bermupeng ria setelah baca chapter ini, hwakakakakakak XD #telen galon" **

Previous

"_jadi ini yang namanya gay, eh?" tiba2 Sasori bertanya, "eh? Euh... y...ya... begitulah... un"jawab Deidara agak ragu, Sasori tampak terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah meja, "ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya" _

_WHAT THE F*CK? Bagaimana mungkin bisa fokus belajar setelah melihat adegan seperti itu? Are you kidding me? Teriak Deidara dalam hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasori untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda, Deidara duduk disebelah Sasori, ia mulai membuka buku pelajarannya, tapi Sasori malah menghentikan aktifitas tangannya, "hm? ada apa, un?" tanya Deidara tidak mengerti, Sasori sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya dan berkata_

"_bagaimana mungkin kau bisa fokus belajar dengan keadaan seperti itu?" jawab Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah 'sesuatu` yang menegang diantara selangkangannya, Deidara mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasori_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"_

Chapter 6

Deidara membulatkan matanya ia melihat ke arah telunjuk Sasori yang mengarah pada selangkangannya, wajahnya mulai memanas saat ia menyadari bahwa 'si adik' tengah berdiri dibalik celananya, Sasori sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya "jadi... apa ini eh?" tanya Sasori sambil menekan telunjuknya ke 'adik' Deidara yang tengah menegang, wajah Deidara tambah merah "heeeeee! Apa yang kau lakukan, un!" Deidara menepis tangan Sasori dari 'adik' nya, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan ia mulai berjalan guna menghindari Sasori yang juga sepertinya jadi aneh semenjak film tadi selesai, Sasori tentu saja tidak mau melewatkan moment yang menurutnya menarik ini, ia juga bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati deidara yang sedang berusaha mati2an menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan juga tentunya 'si adik' yang masih setia berdiri di balik celananya, ia membelakangi Sasori yang saat ini hampir mendekatinya, saat ia berbalik ternyata Sasori sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, "a... aku mau... ke toilet dulu, un!" Deidara mencoba menghindari Sasori yang saat ini sudah berhadapan dengannya tapi entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasori bukannya memberikan jalan ia justru malah menghadang Deidara dengan tangannya hingga ia terpojok, "apa yang akan kau lakukan di toilet, eh?" tanya Sasori tepat ditelinganya, "eughh..." Deidara hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ia tidak sanggup menatap Sasori langsung ke arahnya karena ia begitu malu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini ia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, "apa film tadi membuatmu bersemangat eh Deidara?" tanya Sasori masih tepat di telinganya, Wajah Deidara semakin merah, ia membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tengah menekan selangkangannya ternyata Sasori sengaja mengapitkan sebelah kaki kanannya diantara selangkangan Deidara hingga ia menekannya ke 'adik' Deidara, "a... apa ya..yang kau lakukan, unh?" tanya deidara dengan sedikit desahan ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sasori membuatnya berada diantara 'surga dan neraka' surga karena ia merasakan rasa nikmat saat Sasori dengan sengaja menggesek gesekkan kaki kanannya yang berada di antara selangkangan Deidara pada 'adik' nya, neraka karena senikmat apapun itu kalau terus menerus ditekan tentu akan terasa ngilu, Deidara memejamkan matanya erat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan desahan yang keluar tanpa ia sadari, "nghh... hnn... ah" Sasori yang melihat reaksi Deidara entah kenapa ia merasa bersemangat ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi bahkan ia sempat mengeluarkan seringaiannya saat ia melihat raut wajah Deidara yang terlihat begitu menikmati setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan padanya, "heh, kalau begini kau tidak perlu pergi ke toilet bukan?" Sasori berkata ditelinga Deidara juga dengan sedikit mendesah, sebenarnya film tadi sama sekali tidak membuatnya 'HARD' justru reaksi dan wajah memerah Deidara lah yang membuatnya 'bersemangat'.

Sasori terus menggesek gesekkan kakinya pada 'adik' Deidara bahkan ia mulai menjilati cuping Deidara dengan sensual, yang membuat 'adik' Deidara bertambah 'HARD' "hnnh... nghh... cu... cukup.. unnh! A.. aku... ngggh" Deidara semakin memejamkan matanya ia juga meremas baju Sasori sampai lecek(?), dan Sasori kini semakin berani ia menggigit cuping deidara dan mengulumnya , ia menurunkan area jajahannya ke arah leher Deidara ia hisap ia gigit dan ia jilat leher jenjang itu sampai mengeluarkan bekas kemerahan disana, "ahh... Sa..sori... cu.. cukuph... unh" telinga Sasori seakan tuli ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Deidara ia justru malah semakin menurunkan daerah jajahannya, ia singkapkan kaos hitam yang dipakai Deidara dan ia mulai memilin nipple sebelah kanan milik Deidara, ia pilin dan ia jepit nipple itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya tidak hanya itu setelah ia membuat beberapa 'tanda' di leher Deidara ia pun mulai merambah ke daerah dadanya, ia jilat nipple kiri Deidara turun naik dan ia hisap nipple nya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai menghasilkan bunyi kecipak yang sangat keras "nngghh... nnhh... Sa... Sasori... nghh... ja... jangan disitu... unhh.. ahh" Deidara berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasori yang tengah asik memainkan nipplle nya, tapi bukannya menjauhkan kepala merah itu ia justru malah meremas rambut merah Sasori karena ternyata Sasori mulai melancarkan serangannya di bawah sana, "AAHH! A... apa y..yang... kau laku.. kan... unh!" Deidara mencoba menjauhkan tangan Sasori yang saat ini tengah meremas 'adik' Deidara tapi apa daya kekuatannya seakan hilang ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyingkirkan tangan nakal itu dari 'adik' nya dengan kenikmatan yang disuguhkan Sasori ia seperti kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya kalau saja tangan Sasori tidak menahannya mungkin ia sudah jatuh terduduk sejak tadi, "ngghhh... nnhhh... ha... ahh" ia semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan Sasori yang saat ini sedang mengulum puting nya yang sebelah kanan, tangannya pun tidak puas jika hanya meremasnya dari luar celana ia memasukkan sebelah tangan kanannya ke dalam celana Deidara ia keluarkan 'adik' Deidara dari dalam sangkarnya(?) dan mulai dimainkannya naik turun "aahh... ahh... ngghh... ahhh... ku.. ku mohonh... su.. sudah... c.. cukuph.. unh" walaupun ia berkata sudah cukup tapi nyatanya ia justru ingin meminta lebih, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasori, dimata Sasori Deidara saat ini terlihat begitu sexy wajahnya memerah dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka matanya yang sayu dan suara desahannya yang begitu merdu terdengar di telinganya keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, ia begitu terlihat siap untuk disantap, "ahh.. ahhh.. a... aku... nghh... AHHH!" akhirnya Deidara klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya, tangan Sasori berlumuran cairan kental milik Deidara, ia menatap tangannya dengan ekspresi datar, Deidara terengah engah setelah menikmati klimaksnya masih dengan wajah yang memerah ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "huff.. huff.. huff", "kau mengotori tangan ku" tutur Sasori dengan tampang datarnya, "kau... apa yang kau lakukan, un!?" Deidara bertanya dengan nafas yang terengah engah "membantu mu" jawab Sasori singkat tidak ada perubahan di wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi datar seperti tidak ada penyesalan apapun setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Deidara, Deidara yang melihatnya tentu kesal ia malu ia marah ia ingin memarahinya tapi entah kenapa yang keluar bukanlah amarahnya tapi setetes air bening jatuh dari pipinya, "eh?" Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya, Deidara menangis ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengahadapi situasi seperti ini "kau..." Sasori berusaha untuk meraih wajah Deidara yang sedang menangis tapi belum sempat tangan itu menyentuhnya Deidara dengan refleks menepis tangan Sasori "jangan sentuh aku, un!" dengan nada bergetar Deidara meminta pada Sasori, Sasori hanya bisa diam ia baru sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan kelewat berlebihan, Deidara menjauhkan diri dari Sasori dan berlari menuju kamar mandi di bawah, Sasori menatap tangannya yang masih berlumuran cairan kental milik Deidara dengan pandangan menyesal _"apa yang aku lakukan?"_.

**====KATEKYO=====**

Deidara sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa semua ini akan terjadi, apa yang orang itu lakukan? Kenapa ia setega itu melakukannya? Kalau saja ia melakukannya karena perasaan Deidara tidak akan kecewa seperti ini, tapi nyatanya ia bahkan sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita, apa ia melakukannya hanya untuk mempermainkannya? Seribu pertanyaan berputar putar di kepala Deidara, sekeras apapun ia berfikir ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya kalau ia hanya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, setidaknya ia harus memastikannya dengan bertanya langsung pada Sasori.

Setelah kejadian tadi Deidara sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Sasori sampai Sasori pamitan pulang, dan sekarang Deidara tidak bisa tidur karena rasa malu dan marah yang masih ia rasakan.

_Tulalit_

_Tulalit_

_Tulalit_

_Tulalit_

Ponsel Deidara berdering dengan nada dering aneh #plakk XD ia lihat dilayar ponsel tertulis 'Itachi Calling'

"halo, un?" ia menjawab teleponnya dengan nada lemah

"Dei apa kau baik2 saja? Tadi aku bertemu dengan ibumu dan ia bilang kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, apa kau tidak apa2" tanya Itachi dari sebrang sana

"hn, aku baik2 saja, un hanya sedikit pusing"

"sudah minum obat belum?" tanya Itachi lagi

"hn, sudah un, oh ya Itachi maaf sepertinya aku malam ini tidak bisa keluar dengan mu, padahal aku sudah janji, maaf ya, un"

"apa yang kau katakan, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu yang terpenting adalah kesehatannmu, kita kan bisa jalan lagi lain waktu"

"iya un, sekali lagi maaf kan aku"

"yasudah sekarang kau istirahat saja, oyasuminassai dei"

"hm, oyasumi Itachi"

**====KATEKYO====**

Keesokan harinya Deidara beralasan sakit pada ibunya agar Sasori tidak perlu datang hari ini, padahal kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak sakit hanya sedikit galau #plakk XD ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Sasori untuk hari ini karena efek kejadian kemarin masih menempel dikepalanya, "haaahh... yasudah nanti ibu telpon Sasori, sekarang kau istirahatlah"

"hm, terima kasih bu" deidara menidurkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu,, "apa ibu sebaiknya ambil cuti saja ya, ibu khawatir denganmu"

"ibu tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak apa2 kok, un" Deidara meyakinkan ibunya agar ia tetap bekerja seperti biasanya "tapi kalau ada apa2 bagaimana? Ibu rasanya tidak tega meninggalkan mu sendirian" raut khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah Misa, "tidak apa2 bu, lagi pula disebelah kan ada bibi Mikoto kalau ada apa2 aku akan kesana"

"ah benar juga kalau begitu sebelum pergi ibu akan mampir dulu kesana untuk meminta bantuannya menjagamu untuk sementara" akhirnya raut khawatir diwajahnya menghilang seiring dengan keputusannya untuk meminta bantuan pada keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus kerabat lama mereka.

Setelah kepergian ibunya untuk bekerja sejak tadi Deidara sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tidurnya ia masih tidur tiduran di sofa sambil memutar kembali kejadian2 kemarin, kadang kala wajahnya berubah merah saat mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin _"eugh... aku benar2 tidak habis pikir kenapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi, un? apa karena kami berdua menonton film yaoi kemarin?" _tanyanya dalam hati, saat sedang asik2nya bernostalgia #plakk ia dikejutkan dengan bunyi bel rumahnya,

_Ting tong_

_Ting tong_

"eh? Siapa un? apa bibi Mikoto?" Deidara bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera menuju pintu depan, saat ia membuka pintunya ternyata yang datang adalah Sasori, sontak Deidara agak kaget dengan kedatangannya tentu saja karena tadi ibunya sudah meneleponnya agar ia tidak perlu datang hari ini tapi kenapa ia sekarang ada di depan rumahnya? "err... kau... bukankah ibu ku sudah bilang kalau kau hari ini tidak perlu datang, un"

"ibumu bilang kalau kau sakit" jawab Sasori, Deidara tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang itu padahal sudah jelas ia sakit kenapa orang itu justru malah datang, hal ini justru malah memperburuk keadaan, pikirnya.

"tapi... hari ini aku tidak mau belajar un, kepala ku pusing" Deidara mencoba beralasan pada Sasori agar Sasori segera pergi dari rumahnya, "justru karena kau sakit aku datang" sanggah Sasori sambil berlalu dan mulai mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri masuk kedalam, "he...hei... aku kan belum mempersilahkan mu masuk, un!" Deidara menyusul Sasori yang saat ini sudah ada diruang tv, "tunggu... aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan dan aku tidak mau belajar hari ini, ibuku sudah menjelaskan semua nya padamu kan un!" Deidara mati2an berusaha mengusir orang yang sudah masuk seenaknya itu dari rumahnya, hari ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Sasori karena jika ia berhadapan dengannya maka ia pasti akan teringat kembali kejadian kemarin, dan itu benar benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"apa kau baik2 saja?" tiba2 Sasori menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Deidara, Deidara sedikit kaget "Ah?!" ia berusaha menghindar tapi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata hazel milik Sasori ia seakan menjadi patung ia hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah ia teringat kembali dengan kejadian kemarin, "suhu badan mu sedikit tinggi apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Sasori dengan telapak tangannya yang masih menempel di kening Deidara, "aku... hanya sedikit pusing, un" Deidara menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, Sasori menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Deidara ia menyodorkan bungkusan yang ia bawa pada Deidara, "apa ini un?" tanya Deidara "isinya buah2an dan obat aku tidak tahu kau sakit apa jadi aku hanya membeli beberapa obat penurun panas" Deidara menerima bungkusan itu dari tangan Sasori "a.. arigato un" entah kenapa nada bicara Deidara menjadi gugup, "Domo" jawab Sasori singkat sambil mengelus rambut pirang Deidara dengan lembut, spontan wajahnya kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah, Deidara hanya berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apapun,

"sebenarnya aku kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu" tiba2 Sasori mengatakan maksud kedatangannya yang sebenarnya pada Deidara, "he?" Deidara tidak menyangka bahwa Sasori akan mengatakan hal itu padanya ia pikir orang macam Sasori tidak akan pernah mau meminta maaf lebih dulu, "maaf kemarin aku terlalu berlebihan padamu" sambung Sasori, Deidara tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa ia hanya bisa diam sambil menggenggam erat bungkusan pemberian Sasori, padahal banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan padanya tentang kejadian kemarin, kenapa ia melakukannya? Bukankah ia sudah menikah? _"eh?"_ tiba2 Deidara teringat sesuatu, "emm... sebenarnya aku masih belum bisa menerima semua yang kau lakukan kemarin, aku masih sangat marah padamu, un" jelas Deidara walaupun ia bilang marah tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang marah, wajahnya menunduk dengan semburat merah yang masih setia nangkring(?) di pipinya, "hm?" Sasori menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "aku ingin kau jawab dengan jujur, kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa karena kau terpengaruh dengan totonan kemarin, un?" tidak sebenarnya ia tahu satu2 nya orang yang terpengaruh tontonan kemarin hanya ia seorang, Sasori mana mungkin terpengaruh hanya dengan tontonan seperti itu, ia hanya ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa kemarin harus terjadi hal seperti itu "atau apa kau sedang mempermainkanku? Karena kau tau kalau aku tertarik dengan hal2 berbau gay? kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku, seperti itu kah un?" Sasori terdiam sesaat "kenapa kau berfikir begitu?" tanya Sasori "sudah jelaskan,... kau bukan lah seorang gay, kau tidak mungkin terpengaruh dengan tontonan seperti itu, dan kau bahkan sudah memiliki seorang istri un" Sasori kembali menaikkan salah satu alisnya "istri?" bukannya menjawab Sasori justru malah terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Deidara, "kenapa? Yang ku katakan benar kan un?" Sasori tampak sedang berfikir, "ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab un?" Deidara tampak kesal karena Sasori tidak juga menjawab pertanyaanya,

"memang benar aku pernah menikah tapi saat ini aku sama sekali tidak punya seorang istri" jawab Sasori "hee?" Deidara terlihat bingung mendengar jawaban Sasori "apa... maksud mu un? hei berbohong itu tidak baik un!" Deidara memperhatikan wajah Sasori disana ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda2 kebohongan, "di CV mu... aku lihat disana tertulis 'menikah' un" Sasori terdiam sejenak tampak mengingat ngingat sesuatu "hmm... CV ku ya... aku memang belum sempat mengubah profil ku karena aku baru bercerai 1 bulan yang lalu"

"..." Deidara yang kali ini terdiam "heem... sepertinya aku harus segera mengubahnya agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman seperti ini lagi" Sasori melirik Deidara yang terpaku dengan jawabannya ia melangkahkan kaki nya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Deidara "kenapa? Kau pikir aku setega itu, hmm?" Tanya Sasori disertai seringainya, "k... kau... sudah bercerai un?" rasa gugupnya kembali datang setelah ia mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya, "hmm...!" Sasori mengangguk, Deidara menunduk terdiam semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya, Sasori mengangkat wajah Deidara mata mereka bertemu, BLUSH wajah Deidara semakin panas saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa senti saja, Sasori menatap mata Deidara dengan lembut perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu, awalnya Deidara agak kaget tapi setelah beberapa lama ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan ia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasori, ciuman itu hanya sebuah ciuman biasa namun lembut mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka selama beberapa menit, hingga ciuman mereka harus di interupsi oleh seseorang,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sontak keduanya menoleh ke arah suara itu dan disana seseorang berdiri sambil menatap mereka dengan pandangan dinginnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Siapakah orang itu? Pasti ada yang udah bisa nebak ya... wahahaha XD

Okeh tunggu aja kelanjutannya di chapter depan... ^_^

Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6 ini, gimana minna apa ceritanya makin ancur? Haduh klo iya gomen deh soalnya saya lagi banyak kerjaan jadi ini pun dibikin ngebut selama 2 jam #busedh 2 jam ngebut gimana leletnya? XD

Jujur saya nervous abis waktu nulis adegan ehem ehem mereka, kyaaaaa _

Tapi demi kelancaran fic ini saya akan mengabaikan segalanya #jgerr XD

Baiklah, author gx mw banyak cingcong see you next chapter... \(^o^)/

Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE (-/\-)


End file.
